


CooperFeld 3x04

by emperorcaligula



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: COOPERFELD, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorcaligula/pseuds/emperorcaligula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is essentially what I imagined was going to happen at the end of 3x04 but didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CooperFeld 3x04

“Lauren.” Amy leaned against the door. “Okay, it’s possible I may have gotten a little too carried away, but only because I thought we were doing something that could change the world. And you’re like the only person I know who could actually do that if you actually wanted.”

Understanding and agreement washed over Lauren’s face as Amy continued, “I mean you’re scary good at getting what you want.” Lauren felt her anger slowly dissipate. How could she stay mad at Amy when she was saying such nice, truthful things?

The smaller blonde remained silent.

“Lauren?” 

She parted her lips as if she was going to say something, but all that came out was a raggedy, nervous puff of air. It had been so long since someone, other than her dad or her minions, had said anything even remotely sentimental about her. Sure, tons of people complimented her regularly at school, but they weren’t meaningful.

Amy was one of the last people Lauren expected to hear kindness from, but she appreciated it nonetheless. She felt tears pricking at her eyes and she didn’t know which emotion was causing them, but she cursed herself and felt her anger slightly raising again at the weakness.

Amy sighed, getting the message that Lauren didn’t want to be bothered any further. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone.” The taller blonde stepped away from the door slightly. “And----” Before Amy could finish her sentence, the door was swung open.

“Did you mean that?” She looked at Amy inquisitively and with scrutiny.

“Yeah, why would I----”  
That was all she needed to hear. 

Lauren closed the short distance between her and Amy, pulling her face down closer to her own, and crashed their lips together in one swift motion. Amy unconsciously returned the kiss, confused as to what had come over the little Cooper.

They were both breathless when they separated. Amy had wide eyes and her lips were parted slightly, trying to find something to say while Lauren looked flustered, her ever-present scowl quickly returning to her facial features. The shorter girl stomped back through the doorway, slammed and locked the door before sliding down against it. She was so embarrassed, fearing that she’d never recover from the prior disaster. She crashed her fists onto the floor and anything else that was in reach. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

Amy was reeling from what had just transpired as she retreated to her room, flopping onto her bed face down. “What. The. Fuck.”


End file.
